


I Was Drunk at the Time

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Justin Finch-Fletchley, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Oliver Wood, Versatile Cormac McLaggen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac gets drunk at Arthur Weasley's dinner party and after Justin takes him home, something happens that makes him reflect on some things in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Drunk at the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) AU.

Justin did not know Cormac all that well, but this seemed like the right thing to do. They had been at Arthur Weasley's birthday party, and Fred had been placed in charge of mixing drinks. Justin wasn't quite sure what he was putting in them, but they appeared to be quite strong and it wasn't long before Cormac was completely pissed. He had remembered Cormac's reckless behaviour from the Quidditch practice he had attended. Justin decided it would be best to get Cormac home before did something to make a total fool of himself.

It had not taken much for Cormac to be convinced to let Justin take him home. He had felt the room spinning and realized he probably would not be able to make it on his own. Part of him wanted to stay a bit longer, but he figured Justin had a point. He gave Justin his address, said his goodbyes to only a few people (Justin had suggested he not wander through the whole party in his state), and prepared to side-along to his flat.

While Justin was adept at traveling side-along, he was relieved when they arrived at Cormac's without either of them seeming to have encountered an injury on the journey. Cormac appeared rather intoxicated and Justin wasn't sure if that might cause him to find some way to slip away from him or cause some other sort of mishap. He suddenly realized that maybe it had been a more dangerous venture than he had initially considered, but at this point it was too late - and they were both okay.

Justin had Cormac direct him toward the bedroom. Cormac was unsteady on his feet, so Justin put his arm around him and helped him down the hallway. Cormac was mumbling some random phrases under his breath, but Justin could not quite make out what he was saying. He tried to pay closer attention, and concluded that it was simply nonsensical ramblings that wouldn't make sense even if he could hear every word. He looked at Cormac, smiled, and shook his head as he pushed open the bedroom door.

Cormac's bedroom was a bit more subdued that Justin had expected. Actually, as soon as he thought that, Justin realized he had not ever really spent much time wondering what Cormac's sleeping chamber might actually look like. Perhaps he just figured that with Cormac's background and penchant for making it perfectly clear how much of a "big deal" he thought he was, that it might be a bit flashier than the room in which he had found himself standing.

"Thank you for bringing home to me," Cormac mumbled as he plopped backward onto the bed.

Justin chuckled. "It's not a problem, Cormac, but you need to get back up." He reached down and grabbed Cormac's arm. "Come on, now."

Cormac allowed Justin to pull him into a sitting position. "Why? I'm tired."

"Up." Justin continued pulling on Cormac's arm until he was on his feet, facing him. "You can't sleep in what you're wearing, Cormac. It will just make you feel even worse in the morning."

"Worse? Why am I going to be bad feeling?" Cormac tried to sit back down on the bed, but Justin stopped him.

"Hangover, Cormac." Justin put his hands square on Cormac's shoulders as if he was trying to plant him firmly in place. "I'm sure I can conjure up a potion or something to leave on your nightstand to take first thing in the morning, though."

Justin grabbed the bottom of Cormac's shirt with both hands and started to lift it. He nudged under Cormac's arms until Cormac put them over his head. Justin pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside on the floor. Cormac became unsteady and fell toward Justin. To stop him, Justin put his hands up quickly and they landed on Cormac's bare chest. While it wasn't really his thing, Justin couldn't help but notice how smooth Cormac's skin was and how toned his muscles were. Justin wished, for a moment, that he had a body like Cormac's. After hesitating for a moment, he put Cormac upright again and their eyes met.

Cormac looked into Justin's eyes and wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. He leaned his head forward and buried his face in Justin's neck. He was lonely, after all, and there was something delicate about Justin that he could definitely appreciate.

Taking a step back, Justin pushed to create a distance between Cormac and himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cormac said quickly. "It's just that...I didn't mean...I don't think."

"It's okay," Justin replied with a smile. "You're not yourself right now." He looked around the room for a moment before he continued. "You're going to have to take your own trousers off, though, now. I figured that might be weird to begin with, but, well--"

"No, no. I'd probably insist anyway." Cormac undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He let them drop to the floor before attempting to bend over and slip them off his feet. He lost his balance in the process and Justin caught him as he fell to the side. Justin kneeled down and helped him step his foot out of the left leg. As Justin returned to his own feet, Cormac put his arm around him to avoid losing his balance again.

Justin froze as he felt Cormac's other hand slip inside the waistband on the front of his own trousers. He felt Cormac tense and his own sense of shock as Cormac's hand slipped around his cock. Cormac quickly pulled his hand back and fell onto the bed.

"Justin--I--um--" Cormac could not explain what had just happened because he was not sure why he did it.

"It's fine, Cormac," Justin said, trying to remain calm. "You're not the first guy have I had to return to his flat after a night of drinking and also not the first to try to make a pass at me either."

"Well, I mean..." Cormac trailed off for a moment. "I don't know why I did that. I just sort of went with it and then suddenly my hand was on your cock."

Justin stifled a laugh. Cormac looked legitimately confused.

"Don't get me wrong, Justin, I never doubted you had one or anything, I just, well, never touched one before." Cormac stared past Justin, almost refusing to look directly at him. "Except for my own, I guess," he added.

Justin grabbed a pillow and put it behind Cormac's head. "I told you, don't worry about it. We all do crazy things when we're pissed."

"Well, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean, you're nice enough and everything, but I'm not into that sort of thing."

"Neither am I," Justin said as he grabbed the blanket to pull over Cormac. "Though, I might be more apt to believe you if that wasn't happening." He flashed his eyes in the direction of Cormac's feet.

Cormac followed Justin's gaze. When he reached his waist, he noticed that his semi-hard cock was poking through the flap on his boxer shorts. He grabbed the blanket out of Justin's hands and quickly covered himself.

"Uh, sorry." Cormac blushed and stared at the ceiling.

"We can't always help what our body does, Cormac. I'm going to head out, though. I've put a potion on the nighstand for you. Just make sure to stay in bed until morning?"

Cormac didn't say anything in response. Justin figured he was well beyond embarrassed so he decided not to push it. He was also surprised at how well he was able to keep his cool, considering his own history. Justin decided that maybe tonight was a night of revelations for them both: Cormac that he was far more lonely than he had allowed himself to believe (Justin had not even the slightest inkling that Cormac could actually be gay) and Justin that he had moved past the insecurities he felt after his own "experimentation phase". Justin stopped in the doorway of the bedroom to quickly place a few binding charms on the bed so that Cormac wouldn't roll out in the middle of the night.

Cormac sat up in bed to thank Justin only to find he had already gone. He felt like such an arse. He had no idea what had come over him. He was glad Justin seemed to just let it slide, and he hoped Justin would never tell anyone about it. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep...

***

Cormac felt the blanket slip off of him to the side. When he opened his eyes, he saw a naked Justin climbing over him and their faces met. Justin smiled and pulled on Cormac's boxers, sliding them down and off of his feet.

"Justin, I--"

"Shhh." Justin put a finger to Cormac's lips. He leaned in and kissed Cormac's right nipple, eliciting a gasp and a sigh from the young man on the bed. He continued kissing his way down Cormac's body until his lips rested on the tip of his cock.

Cormac was at a complete loss for words as he felt Justin's mouth slide around his cock. The warm wetness of his lips and tongue sent impulses all throughout his body. He figured this had to have been a side effect of whatever Fred had put in his drink. This was not the first blowjob he had received, and they had never before felt quite like this.

"Put your hand on the back of his head and guide him at whatever pace you want."

Cormac shot his gaze left to the chair by his bed. He was startled at the sight of Oliver sitting in the chair with no shirt on.

"What are you doing here?"

Oliver smiled. "Justin let me know you were being a bit frisky with him tonight. He said you were clearly lonely and suggested we help out with that. I rushed right over."

Cormac gave him a confused look. "I don't quite understand."

"There's nothing to understand. But you should probably stop talking and pay more attention to that guy who's impaling his face on your cock."

Cormac started to say something, but he decided Oliver had a good point. He turned back to look at the top of Justin's head. This all seemed a bit surreal to him. He pinched his thigh before he rested his hand on the back of Justin's neck. This was really happening.

"You need to focus better," Oliver said after a few minutes. "It just looks like you're going through the motions."

"Oh?" Cormac was annoyed. He was just starting to enjoy himself and didn't much enjoy Oliver's interrupting comment. All Oliver did was get him back to thinking about how weird the situation seemed.

"Maybe it would work better if you fucked him, Cormac."

"What?" Cormac sat up and Justin rolled off to the side, releasing Cormac's cock from his mouth.

"It's just a suggestion," Oliver shrugged. "I'm sure Justin would allow it."

Cormac gave Justin an inquisitive look. Justin nodded and winked at him.

Cormac stammered a response, keeping his eyes fixed on Justin. "Oh, um, I don't--"

"Don't worry, Cormac. We're here to help you out, so it's fine." Justin rolled onto his back and bent his legs. Cormac stared at him for a moment before looking back at Oliver. For the first time, Cormac noticed that not only was Oliver shirtless, he also appeared to be missing his trousers. He had slipped his own cock out from his underpants and was teasing it with his fingers.

"Cormac, I think you need to stop being so hesitant. The night is getting away from us, after all." Oliver smiled at him.

Cormac shook his head and hesitantly moved over to Justin's feet. He stood at the foot of the bed and pulled on Justin's legs until his hole was in front of Cormac's cock. "Are you sure, Justin? I'm worried this is going to hurt you."

Justin looked up at him, still smiling. "Really, I'm sure Cormac. Just give it a go."

Cormac took a deep breath and slowly slipped the tip of his cock into Justin. He was surprised to find it went in a bit more easily than he had expected. He had never had anal sex before, but had always heard that it was something that had to be done rather slowly. He had even known a bloke who preferred it with his girlfriend because he said he liked a tighter fuck. But Cormac was not feeling any of that in the moment. He actually had to snap himself out of a train of thought that landed on the possibility that Justin's hole was perfectly made specifically for his cock. He sped up his pace, causing the rhythm of Justin's moans to speed up as well.

To the side of his vision, Cormac noticed Oliver stand from the chair and walk over to the bed. He was wearing his Quaffle boxers - something Cormac had heard about but never seen. He slipped them off quickly and then pulled Justin's face to his crotch. Cormac's eyes met Oliver's just as Justin took Oliver's cock into his mouth. Though he thought it strange, Cormac found himself turned on by the look in Oliver's eyes and he increased the intensity of his own thrusts.

Cormac leaned forward and kissed Justin's neck. Justin turned his face way from Oliver and guided Cormac's lips to his own. Cormac felt a rush through his body as he ran his tongue over Justin's. He felt the vibrations in Justin's mouth every time he pushed his cock into him.

A hand on Cormac's lower back caused him to break from his kiss with Justin and attempt to stand up. A second hand pushed on his shoulder, encouraging him to keep his position leaning over Justin.

"Ol?" Cormac hoped it was Oliver's hands he was feeling, even though that only made him a bit less nervous.

"Just stay there, Cormac." Oliver's voice calmed him slightly until he felt Oliver's leg brush against one of his own.

"What are you doing back there, Oliver?"

"Just making sure you're taken care of, Cor. Just take a deep breath."

Justin put his arms around Cormac and pulled his chest into his own. A moment later Cormac felt Oliver's cock slide into him. His panic subsided quickly as he realized that it didn't hurt the way he had expected. In fact, he found it to be an incredibly pleasurable experience. He relaxed and began to work with Oliver's rhythm, his own thrusts opposite of his friend and coach.

It wasn't long before Cormac felt like he was close to an orgasm. He whispered this fact to Oliver who quickly pulled out of him and told him to lie on his back on the bed. Justin stroked Cormac's cock until he shot his load on his own stomach and chest.

"Well, that's that," Oliver said as he picked up his Quaffle-speckled shorts and started to put them on.

"What about the two of you?" Cormac asked. "I don't want to be greedy here."

Oliver grinned at him. "Well, if you insist." In unison, Justin and Oliver climbed onto the bed. They positioned themselves on their knees on opposite sides of his face and reached across to wank each other. After a few minutes, they both came on Cormac's face. Cormac didn't find the situation to be one he would probably ever want to experience ever again, but he felt okay with it in the moment.

"Oh, no, leave it," Oliver said as he stopped Cormac from wiping his face with a t-shirt he had grabbed from the floor. "I kind of like that look."

Cormac wanted to object, but for some reason he decided not to do so. He watched as the two men dressed and then left his bedroom with linked arms. He felt completely spent and drifted quickly off to sleep.

***

Cormac woke in a panic. He could not believe what he had done the previous night. He was not gay and he didn't think the other two men were either. He never ever thought he would ever do anything like that in his life and as he thought back on it, he wanted to just sink into his pillow and never come back out.

He looked around the room. Something didn't seem right. He was still wrapped tightly in his blankets. He reached down and felt a wet spot in his boxers. He almost jumped. He couldn't remember putting them back on after Justin and Oliver had left. As his hand slipped under his waistband another question came to mind: how was there cum in his shorts when he recalled spraying it on his torso?

While he thought it might be a bit risky (if last night really had happened, Cormac thought the protocol would likely be to never speak about it), Cormac decided to contact Justin. He knew better than to be too specific, as doing so might just cause even more unnecessary awkwardness and embarrassment. He picked up his Muggle communication device and sent a message.

CORMAC: Sorry about last night. But thank you.

JUSTIN: Oh, it's no problem. I was just glad to see you make it home all right.

CORMAC: Yeah. Well, I was more apologizing for what happened after we got here?

JUSTIN: Oh, don't worry about it. You were completely pissed and not quite yourself.

CORMAC: And you won't tell anyone? Because it would be embarrassing if they found out we...

JUSTIN: How about we just pretend it didn't happen? And I wouldn't tell anyone. Are you up yet?

CORMAC: Um. I'm sending you a message, so I'm obviously "up".

JUSTIN: I meant out of bed. I put some binding charms on your bed last night so you wouldn't fall out.

CORMAC: Oh. The first time you left or the second?

JUSTIN: Pardon? I went right home after we got you into bed.

CORMAC: So you didn't come back? With or without someone else?

JUSTIN: Not that I recall. How strong WERE those drinks Fred made.

CORMAC: Oh, never mind. Must have just been a really strange dream.

JUSTIN: I see. Did you find the potion on your nightstand?

CORMAC: Yes, taking it now. Thanks again.

JUSTIN: No problem.

Cormac placed the phone on the night stand and let out a sigh of relief. He remembered thinking it was a dream at several points during the sexual encounter, but the pleasure had been so intense, he couldn't help but think it real.

But if it wasn't real, he wondered, what did it mean? He had no desire to have sex with Oliver or Justin. It certainly was not something he fantasized about. He could not figure out why it was something that would creep into his dreams.

He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start drawing a bath. He felt like he was in a daze. As he went back into the bedroom to grab a towel, a framed photo on a shelf above his bed caught his attention. It was a picture of Cormac and Oliver from not long after the battle of Hogwarts. Cormac had visited Oliver at St. Mungo's quite often while he was recovering from his injury. The two had become good friends, much better than they were at school. The photo was taken at the first Quidditch match Oliver was able to attend after he had been released from hospital.

It all suddenly became clear to him. Cormac knew that Oliver was one who would do almost anything for him if he was in need. And he would most certainly do the same for his friend. He had come to the conclusion weeks ago that he was a bit lonely, though he thought he had done a good job of keeping a strong exterior around everyone else. But if there was something he would say he needed more than anything right now, it would be companionship - more specifically in the form of a lover.

Justin had recognized this the night before and had let Cormac get away with some ridiculous antics as a result. Justin saw what he needed and was willing to make some minor concessions for him rather than making a big deal out of it.

The dream, Cormac concluded, had less to do with the actual activities that took place, than it did to do with the symbolism. Oliver and Justin were two people who looked out for Cormac. They were guys who he felt he could count on if he needed something. They would likely be there or him in a time of need.

He still couldn't quite shake the way in which the dream decided to manifest, but he felt a lot better with the interpretation he was choosing to take from it. He felt much better as he lowered himself into the warm bath. Now if only he could find someone to obliviate the image of Oliver's cock in his face, he'd be set...


End file.
